Camp Korra
by maya fitz
Summary: Korra and her friends are going to camp. But a surprise is waiting for them. Can Korra survived camp with Tenzin and Pema?


Camp Korra

Chapter 1

Korra packs her stuff and heads out the door. The sweet smell of… Bolin's sweat sickens her nose making her gag. "EW Bolin! Stop sweating" Korra while holding her nose. "Sorry Korra but it's so hot! I can't help but sweating" Bolin said as he sat down licking an icy pop. The look on Bolin face sickens Korra but not because of his sweat but of nerves. Asami came out with about 17 bags she put on her sunglasses and ran right next to Korra and Bolin.

"Where are your suitcases" Asami said as she searches for their bags. "Right there" Korra pointed to her 2 medium bags. "Where are your bags for shoes and hair accessory?" Asami don't want Korra to forget the 3 important things.

"Oh I do have a bag for shoes and accessories" Korra said as she pointed to her small backpack. Then Mako and Jinora came. The bus came it was a strange looking one it only came for Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Jinora. "Oh! A private camp! Go Fetch!" Asami said as she hopping into the bus and sat down. "Hey this isn't Mrs. Pant's camp! This is Camp Bendering!" Korra realized.

But the bus driver looks like he was patient so they hopped in the bus. Korra don't know where to sit. But she saw an empty sit next to Mako. Jinora sat next to the bags.

"So are you happy that we are going to Camp Bendering?" Korra look at Mako waiting for an answer. "Yeah! I'm like so happy" Mako said sarcastically. Korra chuckled. "Come on it will be fun! Just enjoy it!" Korra said as she wiped her eyes. Then slowly fall asleep on Mako's head. Mako felt sleepy to and fall asleep as well.

They arrived at Camp Bendering. The signs looked welcoming but not nice or neat. Bolin looked out the window and looked at something it looked like an Equalist. But he ribbed his eyes and they were gone. "Ok! This camp is really creepy and tries to look nice but talk about ugly!" Asami bit her fingernails.

"It's a nice camp, Asami "Jinora said as she looked at Korra for help but she and Mako were asleep. "Man!" she said under her breath. She got out of the bus and kicked a rock. "Wow! This is epic!" Bolin toke a picture of the sign. Korra and Mako were still asleep. Asami shook Mako "Stop Pabu that tickles!" He said in his sleep. "Mako!" shouted Asami then she got an idea. She put Mako's head and Korra's together then pulled them apart then put them together making a "Clank!" sound.

"OW!" Korra yelled then touched her head. "Yeah! Asami what's the big idea?" Mako shouted. "I'm sorry but you guys are a wake" Asami hugged them both. Korra and Mako got off the bus and looked at their cabins. Korra, Jinora, and Asami are sharing one. Mako and Bolin will be sharing one to.

The cabin the girls were sharing had a Blue wall with clouds and the floors were carpeted. And they had a TV, Wii, 3 Dsi-XLs, and canopy beds, and a Jacuzzi. Meanwhile the boys checked theirs they had a black wall and the floor was wood and bunk beds. Also a hot tub.

They want outside to meet the counsel. "Hello!" Korra greeted. "Hi! My name is Dana Waters but you can call me Mrs. Waters" the smile on her face doesn't look pleasant. "Hi! My name is Korra and this is Mako and Asami. Oh! And that's Bolin and Jinora" Korra introduced. "Oh well let's set training first we well train with… Well this is camp! Now go and have some fun" Mrs. Waters said so with no choice they want out and had some fun. Asami had a make-over, Korra and Jinora went to the pool, and Mako went to get his eyebrows thinned.

Bolin wanted to ask Mrs. Waters about the food. So he went to her cabin "No sweetie I don't want you to get mad….. Yes I know after I capture the avatar and her friends and bring them to you…. Yes! Her and her friends are having fun… I should go and check on them. Bye" Mrs. Waters hanged up Bolin came in. "Bolin you didn't hear my phone conversation did you" Mrs. Waters raised her eyebrow.

"Nope" Bolin lied he did hear it "Well bye." Bolin ran, he had to tell Korra (not because he has a crush on her) she will understand. "Korra! Mrs. Waters wants to capture us" Bolin shouted. "No Mrs. Waters is nice and you should be thankful" Korra said while she drank her juicy beverage. Jinora agreed. "Now go to the dining room and eat some food" ordered Korra. "But" Bolin pleaded. "Go!" Korra ordered. Bolin went to Mako but he was asleep. Bolin knew what he had to do….. Buy a hamburger! He was starving. After Bolin ate his burger, he went to his cabin and fell asleep.

Chapter 2

Bolin heard a noise feeling scared he raced to the girls cabin. "Korra! Wake up!" he shouted then went to Jinora. Korra woke up "Bolin what are you doing?"

"I want us to check out that noise its freaking me out!" Bolin said as he pointed to Mrs. Water's cabin. "Fine but let's hurry I am seventeen I need my beauty sleep" Korra got out of bed and so did Jinora. The night sky was beautiful and the stars glowed and owls hooted. They ran next to her cabin and heard "Yes everything is planning out perfectly" it sounds like Mrs. Waters. "Thank you honeybunch!" the voice sounds familiar. Then they heard the door open. Korra, Jinora, and Bolin want in the cabin. They searched and searched for a clue. "Maybe she put it in her diary" Bolin suggested. He pulled her diary out but they were coming in. "Oh-no!" Jinora said. Mrs. Waters come in her blond hair shook in shock. Korra looked at a shadowy figure. But she couldn't make it out then the shadow come out. It was…. It was….. It was….. AMON! Korra eyes shook in fear and it feel like a shock wave came through her body."OH! You are some naughty kids" Mrs. Waters yelled. "Tie them Equalists!"

The Equalists came after them. Korra tried to use some firebendering to knock them out but they were to powerful. But they got her, they have won. "Go tie them up we still have 2 more!" Mrs. Water shouted with an evil smile on her face. "Mako! Help us!" Korra shouted.

"Sorry but your boyfriend can't hear you!" Mrs. Waters teased. "Boyfriend?" Korra was confused. Amon locked them in the closet and tied them up hands and feet. He closed the door. Korra felt hot ear run on her face. "It's Ok" Bolin said. Korra growled at him. "Mako and Asami will save us! And we will live happy ever after in a donut castle!" Bolin jumped up and down in his chair. "We're doomed!" Korra and Jinora both said.

At Morning time Mako woke up but he felt something was missing and realized he was missing Bolin! "Bolin!" he shouted. He looks at the girls' cabin "Maybe he's talking with Korra" He ran to the girls' cabin."Bolin!" He shouted. Asami come out "Korra! Jinora! Where are you?" Asami shouted as she put on lip-gloss. The 2 couple come together and looks at each other's eyes "Do you know where Korra, Jinora, and Bolin are?" Mako said ruining Asami's moment. "I don't know?" Asami said about to kiss Mako but he shoved her lips away.

"Asami this is serious! Korra could be lost with Bolin and Jinora! Afraid! Need a hero and I will be that hero and you can be my sidekick! What do you say?" Mako's face was light with excitement. Asami looked at him "Sidekick? But what about us? All you care about is Korra! Do you like her more than a friend?" Asami bite her fingernails. Mako raised his eyebrow "Are you crazy? Korra's my friend and I care about Bolin and Jinora also you!" He shouted at loud. Asami felt a tear down her face "Well fine! Go! Go to your real girlfriend Korra! Since you didn't care about me!"

Mako's face fell, Angry to Sad. But then he heard something. Bolin ran and hugged him "Mako! It was horrible! I love you and never leave without you ever!"

"Ok Bolin I'm just glad you're safe!" Mako hugged his brother. Asami looked around "Where is Korra? And Jinora?" Asami look worried. Bolin raised his eyebrow. Then they heard a scream. "Ahhh!" Jinora shouted. Mrs. Waters had her. Then Amon had Korra. "Put me down!" Korra screamed. Amon didn't listen and put her and Jinora in the blimp. Mako growled "Korra!" He shouted. But Korra was gone. "No!" He was on his knees. He shook Bolin "Earthbender us!" He shouted. Bolin put his foot up and a piece of rock come up and jumped them to the sky into the blimp. "Perfect!" Mako said.

Chapter 3

Korra was halfway there Mako could feel it. He opens the door and there was Jinora. Mako firebenders the Equalist. Bolin picked her up "Where is Korra?" Mako asked. "She's in the third room!" Jinora explained. They ran the third room and saw Korra tied up but when Mako tried to get her but something pulled her away. "Korra? Are you there?" He asked. But nothing answered. Mako walked in the shadow in suspense. Then something grabbed him it was an Equalist. Mako growled. "Shhhh! It's me!" the Equalist said. Mako was about to firebender her. She pulled her mask it was Korra. Jinora and Bolin hugged her. "Come on let's go!" She said. Korra pulled the window and hopped out of it. She saw it was a dead end. "Man!" she said under her breath. Then thought of an idea. "Hold on tight!" she said then waterbendered a rope. They all when on it. Amon realized they were gone! So he called the Equalists. Korra firebendered them and so did Mako. They saw the car. Asami were in the driver's seat.

Korra went to the back followed Mako and Jinora. Jinora sat in the middle "Mako can we switch spots?" Jinora asked. Mako nodded his head. So they switched spots. Asami got angry and started the car. Amon ordered the Equalists to leave them alone.

"That was close!" Korra said. They were coming back to Air Temple Island. Tenzin come in with a bathing suit "You guys aren't supposed to come back for another 4 days!" Tenzin said. "Omg! My eyes! They burn!" Jinora said as she covered her eyes and ran. Korra and Mako walked on the sand of the island. "So you were worried of me? Uh! I mean Bolin and Asami! I mean…."Korra said. Mako laughed. "Sorry! I am just so scared! Of losing you and my friends. Your eyes there like little stones on a blood red lake" Korra laughed. Then they watched the sunset. "It's beautiful and it's like a big fat potato chip dipping into a nacho cheese sauce!" Korra said then turned to Mako. His face was sad and tears run down. "My parents died on a sunset!" Mako said. Korra put her head down "I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" Mako looked at her. He saw on her face was a real friend. A pal, a buddy but he knew she liked more than a friend. Korra looked at him "Hey its okay! My parent thinks you and Bolin are family and I have a secret"

Mako face lit up "What is it?" he asked. Korra looked at him and kissed him on his cheek. "I kinda don't like Asami" Korra said. Mako laughed "OH! I know! Believe me I know!"

Then they come to the table and said their blessing. Korra ate her dumpling and rice. Mako ate his rice but waiting to eat his dumpling last. Asami saw Korra and Mako sit next to each other. She felt angry and upset. So she sat next to Bolin. Korra know this was only the beginning Amon will come for her again! But how? Is the question. But how?

The End


End file.
